Advantage
by SlasherFiend14
Summary: Set in between episodes 11 and 13 of season 9. Contains non-consensual sex, warning you now. Destiel if you squint. With the angel factions still fighting against each other, and Castiel goes missing, who has the upper hand? Summary is awful, can't give too much away. Just read it. *can't add this in oddly. if you've seen the recent episode, didn't know I almost nailed it*


Note: This contains mentioned non-consensual sex, read at your own risk. This is based in between episode 9x11 and 9x13. I don't own SPN, just saying.

Supernatural: Advantage

Castiel tugged at the cuffs strapped to his wrists. He knew they were bound to something, he could feel the stretch in the base of his vessel's shoulders, and cold metal on the back of his hands. He couldn't see though because a thick blue strip of material was tied over his eyes. All he could do was feel, listen, and extend his grace out to make out his surroundings. He knew he was in a room, but that was it, because something was blocking his grace from going anywhere. He shifted and paused, a shiver of fear going down his spine. His wings were corporeal. He could feel the largest underneath his vessel, providing some cushioning. He could move his wings, but being bound on his back, they wouldn't help too much.

Suddenly a dark presence loomed over him and what Castiel was tied to, dipped a little, springs groaning. Castiel figured then he was tied to a bed and knew a demon was staring down at him. Large hands gripped Castiel's wrists, the possessed person pinned the angel down more with its thighs. Castiel grunted and trying to appear confident in such a position demanded, "What do you want?"

The demon said in a deep voice, "I forgot since you can't see me, you don't know who I am. Let me tell you who I am before anything else." Castiel shifted, his wings twitching. "I am Beelzebub," the demon said once Castiel stopped moving. "The king of all demons?" Castiel asked. "I thought that was Lucifer." Beelzebub chuckled. "There is a common misconception, I am the father of all demons, those actually born and not twisted human souls," he explained. "Lucifer is my father, which makes you my relation." "I still don't understand what you want from me," Castiel said. Beelzebub shifted. "Let me tell you why I'm here first, which will lead into what I want," he replied. "I left Hell because I knew your friends the Winchesters were killing all high class demons like me, Lilith, my mother and Alastair, which was a surprise. I figured it wouldn't be long before they came after me, so I hid. The next I heard was my father was stuck back in the pit and a sales demon by the name of Crowley had claimed my father's throne. I didn't take too kindly to that, and began to call my followers when they told me no good would come of uprooting Crowley. They said that he was preoccupied with you, to find Purgatory. I stayed away, knowing I would have a chance to claim my throne once Purgatory was opened. But then you became God and I hid again. I recently came around when I heard the Winchesters were closing the gates of Hell and then Abaddon appeared. She and the rest of the Knights never got along with me. They thought they were better than me, just because they were hand selected by my father. I tried to get my followers to rally to me, but they were all scared of that bitch, so I waited. Then all you angels fell and I believed it was time I came out of hiding. I've heard about all the in-house fighting and knew something was wrong. Who cast you bird, was it your father?"

Castiel growled and strained. "No, it was…Metatron, he tricked me," he said. Beelzebub barked out a laugh. "I thought that old fart had died, well seems I underestimated him." "We all did," Castiel muttered. "Now that that is all out of the way, I already have what I want, but to clarify, I am going to keep you here. That way all your brethren will stop fighting amongst themselves when they realize neither side has access to you. Or they'll all kill themselves." Beelzebub laughed again. "I doubt you are doing this just to protect me and get my brothers and sisters to stop fighting," Castiel said. "What other reason do you have? I doubt you would turn me over to Abaadon seeing how much you dislike her…" There was silence before Beelzebub removed his hands from Castiel's wrists.

The bed moaned as the demon moved and Castiel felt the hands grip his hips. "No," he said, unable to believe it. He wriggled, trying to buck out of Beelzebub's hold. Beelzebub merely tightened his grip, and pulled the zipper down on Castiel's pants. Castiel could feel terror coursing throughout his body. He flapped his wings up, and smacked Beelzebub in the face with his jet black feathers. The demon growled, let go of Castiel's body and grabbed the wing. He had hold of the bone and snapped it. Castiel screamed, tears springing to his eyes. He felt the limp wing softly thump back onto the mattress and a few tears rolled from his eyes, sliding under the fabric keeping him blind. "If you are broken," Beelzebub said. "Then no side will want you, I'm doing you a favor." He went back to what he was doing and yanked Castiel's pants down. The angel started to pray then, not caring who responded. He would rather take his own kind over the one that was manhandling him now. The demon pushed the boxers that Castiel only wore because he hadn't bothered to take them off once he was human, down to his pants which were just bunched below the knee.

The next thing Castiel knew Beelzebub's thick cock was pushing inside him and he was screaming again. He must have passed out, because he didn't remember anything after that for a while.

His pants and boxers were gone. The demon was back and Castiel didn't scream as loud, but it was still agonizing. Beelzebub hissed, "Shut your beak!" and gagged the angel with a long stretch of ribbon which happened to be baby blue. The demon left later and came back. This time Castiel just half-heartedly flapped his good wing as Beelzebub thrust in and out of him.

Sometime later the demon's presence vanished and Castiel heard boots entering his room. The angel smelled beer, leather, and a hint of gasoline and knew it was Dean. "Cas?" the hunter asked, not moving from where he was standing in the doorway. Castiel moved his good wing a few times, to indicate he was alive. Dean rushed over to him and cut the ribbon and fabric from his body. Castiel squinted in the faint light coming from the window on his right. He took in Dean's worried expression and glanced out the door. There was a large, hairy arm on the floor and Castiel knew Beelzebub was dead. "Cas?" Dean repeated. Castiel wet his lips and replied, "Hello Dean." Dean's mouth twitched, perhaps in an effort to smile, but now was not the time. "Here," he said and moved to undo the cuffs that were holding Castiel to the bed. He reached across Castiel to get the other one and as soon as his arms dropped to his sides, Castiel gave a small cry, as his grace flooded his vessel and healed all his minor wounds. Dean still looked concerned and his eyes went to Castiel's broken wing. "I've got a first aid kit in the car that might help," he said. "I'll go get it." Castiel nodded and Dean left.

Castiel could still feel how sore his anus was, despite healing. He was sure walking would be painful. A moment passed and Castiel heard the Impala's trunk slam shut. He gazed at Beelzebub's dead body and was still doing so as Dean walked in. "Hopefully this will get it set and you can heal on your own," he said as he stepped over the body and into the room Castiel was in. The angel was still staring at the body. Dean glanced back, and then turned to Castiel. "How did you kill him Dean?" Castiel asked. "He was a high order demon; your knife would not have been enough." Castiel looked up at Dean. Dean stared back. "Does it matter? He's dead and the poor bastard he possessed is at rest too," he replied after a moment. "That "poor bastard" was a killer Dean, he enjoyed what Beelzebub was doing," Castiel told him. Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head. "Damn demons can't keep their hands to themselves," he muttered. "Beelzebub believed if he broke me, neither faction would want to use me," Castiel said slowly. "It is noble cause even with a backwards approach." "More than just backwards," Dean growled. He stopped talking and came over beside Castiel. "This is probably going to hurt," Dean warned. He opened the first aid kit and grabbed a splint. He then gently placed the two broken bones together. Castiel hissed in pain. Dean put the splint against the bone and wrapped it in bandages. "That should do it," he said when he finished. He moved away from the bed. "Can you walk?" he asked. Castiel nodded. "I am still…sore though," he said. Dean frowned and moved to help as Castiel sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed with a clenched jaw and a shock of pain passed over his face. Dean helped support Castiel's wing and told him, "We don't have to hurry." Castiel lowered his wings as he got up, hissing again and said, "I'm fine." He slowly took a step forward, then winced and continued. Dean followed him and said nothing.

Later, in the bunker, Sam sat with Dean discussing what happened in the library. "Why didn't you call me?" Sam asked. "I could have helped look for Cas, helped you take down the demon-" "Sam," Dean interrupted. "I didn't need help. I took care of it and Cas is safe." "Cas was trapped for over two days before you found him Dean," Sam went on. "I couldn't prevent that," Dean growled. "If I had another shot at it, course I'd want to get there faster, but that's not how it happened. I got the information and it wasn't easy. Ol' Beezel hadn't been pushy enough for anyone to know where he was or what he wanted. They all assumed he was dead."

Sam looked confused. "Beelzebub had Cas?" he asked. "I thought that was just another name for Lucifer." "So did I," Dean replied. "Turns out Beezel was the first natural born demon, father of all of the actual demons that weren't people." "I didn't know there was a difference," Sam said. "That's because we killed most of them off," Dean told him. "Not many or any of them left now." "He went into hiding, to save himself," Sam stated. "Yeah, didn't do any good," Dean muttered. He took a swig of the beer that was sitting in between his hands. Sam was lost in thought, then said, "If Beelzebub was that powerful of a demon, like Alastair powerful, how did you kill him? The knife wouldn't have worked."

Dean shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said. Sam looked at him. "Yes it does," he replied, the tone of his voice indicating he was irritated. "You went in alone, with no back up of any kind, so you must have known his weakness, or you're dealing with something nasty. I think it's time we stopped going down that road that fixed all our issues at the time, because when it comes to it we never stopped to think about the consequences till later on. That's all we've ever done, and it only gets everyone we love hurt or-" "Don't you say it," Dean snarled. Sam's shoulders slumped. "Does Cas know?" he asked.

"No," Dean replied and took another swig. "I'd like it to stay that way." Sam shook his head. "You know that won't happen, he'll find out sooner or later, and if it's later, it will blow up into a big deal instead of being avoided. That's why we can't keep secrets from each other." Dean had taken the last swig of his bottle and placed it down hard on the table with a hollow thunk. "If you're going to start that crap, then I'm going to go see Cas, because that is that last thing I need right now. You telling me how wrong I am, how selfish I am when I help other people is just a bunch of bull. And if you do say that I have two words for ya: screw you." He pushed the chair back and got up. "Dean," Sam said softly. "No Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he turned to walk away. "I just think it isn't fair to Cas that-" Sam started to say. Dean whirled back around. "You can't use Cas as an excuse Sam! You don't know him! Not like I do!" Sam glared but said nothing.

"Okay, so he won't like that I used the power that came from the mark, but who cares?!" Dean went on. Sam's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. He got up slowly. "You used the mark?" He came over to Dean. "I didn't use it," Dean clarified. "Not exactly. When I entered that house Beelzebub was in the other room with Cas, but I didn't know it. I walked across the empty room and getting closer I could hear Cas's muffled cries. I stopped. I was so angry, I didn't really care who was in there, I just knew I would kill them when they came out. And when the guy came out, he had to be your height and twice what you weight, but I just raised the knife and plunged it into his neck. He collapsed and I noticed the mark was glowing. I didn't think anything of it."

"Dean, you're lucky that's all it did. You have to be careful," Sam told him. "I would know, Lucifer was inside me, remember? I know that when he gives you something in the end it bites you in the ass. Who knows what will happen the next time you use it." Dean shrugged. "Don't make a habit of it," Sam went on. "I won't," Dean grumbled. "I'm not like you, okay? I know when to stop!" Sam was hurt, but just glared and looked away for a second. "You know what Dean?" he hissed. "Would both of you stop arguing?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned to see Castiel.

Dean walked over to the angel. "Cas, you shouldn't be up," he said. Sam nodded. "I am fine Dean," Castiel told him. "I am not as sore as I was and my wing is starting to heal." Dean smiled a little. "Well that's good." "But I cannot rest if you two are bickering," Castiel said. Both of them muttered "Sorry Cas" and looked at the floor. "And Dean, I wish you had told me sooner about the mark," Castiel said. Dean's head shot up. "You heard that?" he asked. The angel nodded. "You're not angry?" Dean asked. "Why would I be?" Castiel asked, confused. Dean licked his lips. "Because it's the mark of Cain," he said. "Both you and Sam come from that bloodline; it is not a surprise to me that you were given it. I'm just disappointed. That mark has power you cannot comprehend," Castiel told him. "I know, I know, with great power comes great responsibility. Thanks Uncle Ben," Dean said with a wave of his hand. Castiel looked confused. "I don't know who that is," he said. Sam sighed and Dean went to respond. "He's a character…you know what, never mind," Dean said.

"Cas, you think if your wing heals completely that they'll go back to their non-existent state?" Sam asked. Dean half turned. "In English please?" he asked. "Sam wants to know once I heal if you will be unable to see my wings," Castiel clarified. "I believe that is the case. The only reason they were corporeal in the first place is because Beelzebub knew the spell." "There's a spell to let your wings be seen?" Dean asked. "That's all someone has to do?" "It is not a simple spell," Castiel said. "It can also cause the angel pain if not done correctly." Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about that.

"Hey, Cas since you're here, do you want something to eat?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at him. "I know you don't need to eat, but it could strengthen your vessel, make it so you can heal faster." Castiel nodded. "I don't need much…" he said before trailing off. "How about some soup?" Sam asked as Castiel walked over to him, to follow him to the kitchen. Dean watched them go and looked down at the mark.

It was a week before Castiel's wing healed completely. The day after that his wings were gone. Dean didn't bring up the fact that Castiel was raped, and the angel never mentioned it. If Sam knew, it was only because Castiel told him. The tension in the bunker was uneasy for some time. But then there was a strange death in Minnesota and Sam and Dean left.


End file.
